


It's Stiles... Isn't it?

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curly Fries, Derek Is Protective, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, F/M, Guardian - Freeform, Healer, M/M, Magic Stiles, School, Season 3, Teen Wolf, The Darach - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, jealous jennifer, jennifer is jealous, memorial, philosopher, sterek, stiles is everything, stiles is taken, the sheriff doesn't know about werewolves yet, the spark, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer pulled back, when she noticed he wasn't into the kiss as much as she was. "What's wrong?" she asked insecure and stepped back. "We need to talk" Oh oh... That's not a good sign, Jennifer thought. "I think we should stop seeing each other. " Derek told her. "What?!" Jennifer gasped. "It's just... I don't have the feeling we would work out..." he explained. "It's Stiles.. Isn't it? It was always Stiles" Jennifer said and thought about the smart, yet so hyperactive boy in her class. Derek frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jennifer rolled her eye. "Don't you think I didn't saw the looks you gave each other? And these touching all the time... It's frustrating." she said. "I think you should leave" Derek replied calmly. "Whatever" she huffed and her high heels clacked loudly on the floor, as she left the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this when I doodled "It's Stiles... Isn't it?" all over my maths works... Haha! Hope you like it :) the second chapter will be uploaded soon!  
> Kisses,  
> StereksLove

 Jennifer looked on the clock, counting down the minutes to when she was going to meet Derek 

She was so  _ in love _ . 

When the bell rang, she jumped up from the chair enthusiastically. Her students gave her weird looks. "Uh... I am sorry. Please do exercise five and six in your books for homework. " She smiled and then grabbed her bag, leaving the class room. She went to her car and drove to the his loft, where Derek had told her to meet him. When she arrived, she turned the engine off, looking into the mirror. "You can do it. He is a gorgeous man, you deserve him," she said to herself and then applied a new layer of lipstick on her lips. Jennifer locked her car and walked up the stairs. The door to the loft was open, she went inside, but she couldn't see Derek anywhere. "You're late." Jennifer heard and whirled around. There he stood, in his perfection. "I am sorry," she smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. 

Jennifer pulled back, when she noticed he wasn't into the kiss as much as she was. "What's wrong?" she asked carefully and stepped back. "We need to talk." Uh oh... That was not a good sign, Jennifer thought. "I think we should stop seeing each other. " Derek told her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?!" Jennifer gasped and gaped at him. "It's just... I don't have the feeling we would work out..." he explained. "It's Stiles.. Isn't it? It's always been Stiles," Jennifer muttered and thought about the smart, yet so hyperactive boy in her class. Derek frowned and furrowed his brows. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Do you think I didn't saw the looks you gave each other? And the touching all the time... It's frustrating." she said. "I think you should leave." Derek replied calmly and walked over to the door. "Whatever," she huffed and her high heels clacked loudly on the floor as she left the loft.

"Thank you Derek... You spared me three sacrifices," she thought as her eyes flash white.

*** *** *** ***

"Two virgins, three warriors, two healers, two philosophers and two guardians... But what's the pattern?" Stiles mumbled frustrated and went through his hair. His phone vibrated and there was a new text from Scott.  _ Dude, you need to come to school. We think the next person is going to be taken at the memorial.  _ "Oh crap," Stiles muttered and ran to his jeep. He drove to the High School and parked his jeep on the school's parking lot, walking over to the gym where the memorial would take place.

He heard something crash behind him and turned around. There was a slashed face staring at him and he jumped into the air. "Great," Stiles mumbled before he started to run away. He heard the darach screeching and then a howl. "Scott! I am here!" Stiles yelled in panic. Stiles ran behind a column to hide, catching his breath. "Stiles!" Scott called and Stiles turned around. "In here!" he yelled and opened a door to a classroom. They went in and Scott locked the door. "Are you okay? What happened?" Scott asked Stiles. "Yeah, I'm good. Actually, no I am not good! Why is the freaking darach after me?" Stiles asked. "I think, it's because-" Scott was interrupted by the windows breaking loudly. Scott and Stiles both got down, hiding their heads. "Boys, boys, boys... What'd you have gotten into" the darach said and then shifted into his human form.

"Ms. Blake!?" Stiles was shocked. "Took you long enough, Stilinski" she spat. Jennifer stepped to him, caressing his neck with her fingers. Scott growled and shifted, his eyes flashing gold. He attacked her, but Jennifer smashed him against the wall easily. "Scott!" Stiles yelled out but Scott spat blood, staying unconscious. He ran over to Scott, but Jennifer punched him in the stomach. "Ugh," Stiles moaned in pain, crouching on his knees. Jennifer pulled him up by his hair, making him wince in pain. "Stiles, Stiles... If you hadn't taken my man, we wouldn't be in this situation." Jennifer purred. "What- What the hell are you talking about? What man?" Stiles stuttered backing off, until he hit the black board. "I am talking about Derek!! I know you love him! And if it weren't for you, he wouldn't have broken up with me!" she snapped. "He broke up with you? That's why you want to kill me?" Stiles asked dryly. Jennifer laughed. "You have no idea. You're a spark. I've known it since the day I met you. You're more powerful than two douzen sacrifices. But I let you live, because you mean so much to Derek. Until he started caring more about you than about me. His _ girlfriend _ !" Jennifer yelled furiously. 

"Actually, you weren't his girlfriend-" 

"Shut up" 

"Ah, yeah..."

"Plus.. You're a healer, virgin, guardian and philosopher.. All at once." Jennifer added. "What..?" Stiles was confused. Jennifer sighed. "For a genius, you are pretty slow. You know what pack moms are, right? A pack mom, cares about her pack, making them heal and protecting them. That's two. Philosophers are smart, geniuses. You are a virgin anyway." Stiles swallowed. "That's not true.." he stammered. "Actually.. It is." her hands snap around his neck. "HEY! Get the hell away from my son!" the sheriff yelled and came into he room. Jennifer turned her head and smirked. "You can choose Stiles... Either it's you, or your father." The sheriff shot her in the knee. "Damn!" Jennifer cursed, but the wound healed.

"What the hell...?"

Jennifer threw a knife at him and he moaned in pain. "DAD! Get away from my dad! Take me." Stiles begged and pulled on her sleeve.  Jennifer just laughed, but suddenly, she was ripped away. Scott was standing behind her, wiping the blood away. He howled and the sheriff was staring at him in disbelieve. Jennifer shifted into her darach form and screeched loudly. She grabbed Stiles and disappeared through the open window. "Stiles!!! STILES!" the sheriff yelled, running to the window. A few tears prickled down his cheek, the knife still stuck into his chest. "Why my son?!" the sheriff yelled and broke down. Scott bend down, hugging the sheriff carefully. "We'll get him back, let me take that knife out." Scott mumbled.

"NO! We have no time, we have to go to the station, call all the deputies and the FBI" the sheriff cried. Scott pulled the knife out carefully and took the older man's hand, sucking his pain. But he couldn't took the psychic pain away. "We'll find him... I promise!" Scott hugged the sheriff, letting the tears fall. 

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

„It's my fault... Everything is my fault..“ Derek mumbled, pacing around his loft. „Hey... Derek“ Cora said softly and gripped his arm. „It's not your fault. How could you know she was a psychotic bitch who killed 80% of population of Beacon Hills?“ Derek looked at her pained. „It's not the first time...“ „Derek, none of these kills were your fault.“ Cora responded. „Do we know why she took Stiles?“ Isaac wanted to know. „No.. I-“   „I may know why. I heard her saying, something about Stiles being a pack mom“ Scott answered. „Pack mom?!“ Isaac was irritated. „The mates of the alphas“ Peter smirked. „What...?“

Scott looked up. Derek's face took color, not enough to call it blushing, but recognizing that he was embarrassed. „WHAT?!“ Scott jumped up. „Let's not talk about it now“ Peter calmed him down. „But pack mom also means protecting and caring for the pack... Healer and guardian!“ Cora concluded. „Stiles is a genius, that counts as a philosopher.“ Isaac added. „And didn't he mention sometime he is a virgin?“ Peter thought.

„Well, shit.“ „How can we find him?“ Cora wanted to know. „Lydia can“ Peter said. „We have to go school anyway. We'll meet her there and come back after school or so“ Isaac replied, grabbing Scott and pulling him out of the loft. When the door slammed shut, both Peter and Cora turned around, smirking at Derek.   “Really?“ Derek rolled his eyes. „Why didn't she take Stiles earlier. You knew what Deaton said about him being a spark.“ Peter dug for information.

"It may have to do something with that I broke up with her...“ Derek answered. „Whoa. That's pretty hard,“ Cora raised her eyebrows. “She knew it all along. I don't know why she kept it up with me“ Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Because she loved you...“ Peter answered. “Do you love Stiles?“ Derek swallowed and stayed quiet. Then he turned around, walking up the stairs. “None of your business,“ he mumbled, making Cora and Peter cackle. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stiles woke up with a gasp. His body and his arms are tied around some wooden pole. He looked around, not recognizing that much, but when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see roots. Lots of roots. “Oh damn,“ he muttered. The door above him opened, letting bright sun rays in. Stiles eyes squinted, when Jennifer came down the stairs. “Is our little guest awaken by now?“ she laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Why'd you brought me here?“ he wanted to know.

“To where Derek killed Paige?“ „Because it's the place where I am going to kill you.“ Stiles gasped, he stayed silent, he was too shocked. „Now, rest. Or don't, since you're going to rest forever in less than 48 hours anyway,“ she added and then left him, closing the door.   Leaving Stiles in the darkness. He didn't care anyway, so she wouldn't see the tears which were making their way down his face.

  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Isaac and Scott arrived at school, Lydia was walking around campus. „What happened? Where are Stiles and Allison?“ she wanted to know, walking towards Scott and Isaac. They looked at each other. „Allison is probably with her father, making plans about the darach“ Isaac replied. „What about Stiles?“ she asked again. „Jennifer took him.“ Scott then finally told her and she gasped. „You mean as in Jennifer Blake? Our english teacher is the darach? And she took...“ Lydia looked at the ground. „Lydia, you have to help us. You know how to find him,“ Isaac pleaded her with wide eyes. „I- I don't know how. I just- I can't find Stiles' body, alright?“

She whimpered, going through her bag for tissues when a sheet of paper fell out. „Here this- Lydia, it's your drawing,“ Scott stared at it. „Yeah, I know. A tree,“ Lydia answered. „No, Stiles told me you always draw trees.“ Scott shook his head. “Because they're easy to draw.“ “You don't get it. Give me your notebook“ he demanded. She handed him the notebook and he snatched it out of her hands. Lydia looked over Isaac but he just  shrugged his shoulders with a confused look. “Look.“ Scott said and showed them her drawing. It was always the same. Always the same tree. “What is that...?“ She whispered quietly, tracing the drawing with her fingers. “That's were Jennifer keeps Stiles. We have to show it to Derek,“ Scott said, grabbed both Isaac's and Lydia's wrist when he slammed against someone.

“Uh sorry I was- Dad?“ Scott looked up, facing his dad. “Scott, we need to talk.“   * * * Agent McCall was looking at Scott. Scott turned around to Lydia and Isaac. “Listen, get this to Derek. He know where it is, Stiles told me,“ Lydia and Isaac nodded frantically and then hurried out of the school building. Scott then, breathed in deeply and turned to his father. “Dad.“ Rafael lead Scott into a empty classroom, sitting on a chair.

“So what's up?“ Scott wanted to know. “Where's Stiles?“ his father asked him. “Ugh, I don't know. The last time I saw him was at the memorial, yesterday. What are you even doing here?“ “You know I am a FBI agent. Since a deputy got killed, the police department called the FBI in.“   “You mean murdered.“ Scott replied. His father looked him into the eyes. “What do you know about the murders?“ Scott leaned back. “I don't know anything about the murders, I am just a sixteen years old, going to High school, raised from a wonderful woman,“ Scott said calmly, looking at his father with a blank face. “You're not telling me the truth,“ his father answered, ignoring his remark about his ex-wife. “How can you tell?“ Scott raised his eyebrows. I'm the werewolf here, not you, Scott thought to himself. “His car hasn't moved since yesterday evening. It's still on the school parking lot,“ Agent McCall said, going through his papers.

“What does it mean?“ Scott wanted to know. “It means he's officially missing. So why wouldn't you tell me what you know about Stiles being missing?“ “I already told you, I don't know anything about that.” His father looked at him. “Fine. Go home. I'm coming home as well when I am done with work.“ „It's not your home,“ Scott answered, standing up. „It stopped being your home the day you put your feet out of the door, leaving a woman alone with her son.” Scott slammed the door shut.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Root cellar,“ Lydia said, showing Peter and Derek her drawings. Peter took one paper in his hands, examining it intensively. “We know the place,“ Derek announced, looking at the drawings.. „Then why're we still sitting here? Let's get Stiles out of there!“ Isaac demanded, grabbing his coat. “We know the place, but we don't know where it is. Talia decided that it's too dangerous there, so she took our memory from it's location,“ Peter told them. “Then how are we supposed to find Stiles?“ Lydia whispered, dropping on the couch. “There might be one way,“ someone said and everyone turned around. Deaton was standing in the loft door.

* * *

“Someone who means a lot to Stiles, needs to sacrifice themselves for him.“ “They have to die for him?“ Cora asked. “But you can bring them back, right?“ Scott, who just came from the conversation with his father, asked carefully. “It's dangerous.“ Deaton simply said.“If it works out, they'll be dead for a few seconds. They'll be giving power back to the nemeton, a place that hadn't power since a long time when Derek-“ Deaton glanced over at Derek. Derek's heart dropped, remembering the thing he would never forgive himself. “When Derek gave power to the nemeton. That power will draw supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills. That kind of creatures, which the Argents can fill their bestiary with. It will attract them here, like a actual beacon.”

“Is that it?“ Lydia wanted to know. “No.“ Deaton admitted. “It will also have an affect on them. They won't be able to see it, but they'll feel it. Every day. For their rest of their lives. It's kind of a darkness around your heart. And permanent.“ “Like a tattoo“ Scott added. Then after a few seconds of silence Scott broke it. “I'm gonna do it,“ he looked at Deaton. “I was thinking about someone else...“ Deaton replied.

“I'll do it.“ They all turned to Derek. “Derek, it's dangerous.“ Cora warned him. “I don't care.. I have to do it. It's my fault. And this kind of darkness around my heart is nothing. I already have that,“ Derek said.   “Are you sure?“ Deaton asked. “I have nothing to lose,“ Derek replied easily.

“Then let's go.“  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Isaac and Scott fill the bath tub with ice. Peter dunked a finger in, then yelped pulling his finger immediately out. “That's fricking cold“ he cursed. “What a surprise,“ Cora muttered, Peter glared at her. Derek leaned on the bathtub staring blankly in the water. “You don't-” Cora started, but Derek cut her off, grabbing her wrists. “Don't.” was the only word he said. Cora stared at the floor, then shuffled a few steps back.

“You ready?” Deaton asked. Derek nodded and slowly got in the bathtub. He whimpered almost silent. “Did you bring something?” Deaton wanted to know and Derek nodded slowly again. In his finger was a small wolf with a red hoodie. “Stiles once gave it to me, when Scott and me left to the vault. His name is Sourwolf” Derek smiled slightly, his finger brushing the wolf. Scott gave him a small smile. “Isaac, hold him” Deaton ordered. Isaac walked next to the bathtub but then shook his head.

“I am not going to do it alone. He's an alpha.” Scott appeared next to him, nodded at him assuringly. Derek's whole body shook of the cold. Scott and Isaac both put a hand on his shoulder. Derek breathed in deep. “Do it” he said. The two betas both pushed Derek down the freezing water. Derek let the cold water flow over him gripping on the small wolf. He closed his eyes, ready to die, but his wolf wasn't.

He wolfed out, jumping out of the water. “Push him back!” Deaton called, Scott and Isaac both pushed him back with all the power they have. Derek let out a howl and sinking back to the water. His eyes flashed red but then everything turned black.   Derek didn't feel anything anymore. His body jerked out from the ice water, he gasped for air. The water dripped from his clothes. Derek wiped the water from his face. He looked around.

It was a white hall. When Derek turned around, he saw a giant stump in the middle. He walked towards it, a little taken back. Derek stared at the stump, then bent down to touch it. When he got up again, he wasn't it that hall anymore. Instead, he was in the woods. The sun was shining through the trees. Derek was confused.

Suddenly, he heard kids laughing. Then he saw them. Four kids were running around the woods. The kids were laughing and chasing each other. When they got nearer he recognized them, it was him and his siblings. He was about eight in that time.

“Come on Derek!” he heard his older sister call. “No, Laura! Mummy said we are not allowed to go too far. The hunters can find us,” Derek replied, holding 4 years old Cora on his hand. Seren, the oldest from them rolled her eyes. “We're going. Either you follow us, or stay here,” she said and then run deeper in the woods. Little Derek was hesitant, Cora looking up at him. “Where are Laura and Seren?” she asked him. He sighed.

“Wait up!” he called his sisters and then ran after them. Derek walked behind them. The siblings stopped, when they reached the stump.   “What is that” Cora wanted to know, letting go of Derek's hand and sat down on the stump. “It's the stump of a tree, sweety. Under it, where the roots are, is the root cellar. There we are going to hide, when the hunters find us” Seren explained, ruffing Cora's hair softly. “Why are the hunters looking for us?” “They are bad humans. Don't trust them” Laura said and Cora nodded. “Can we go inside the root cellar?” little Derek wanted to know. Laura smirked. “I thought Mummy said we're not allowed to go here?”   Derek stuck his tongue out. “I was just curios”

“Alright, come one then” Seren walked to a door, open it and then went down the stairs. Laura, little Derek, Cora and Derek were looking after her, when she stuck out her head again. “Are you coming or what?” she asked and then disappeared again. Her three smaller siblings followed her down the stairs. Derek hesitated, because the last time he was in there, was when he killed Paige. But then he shook his head and followed the kids down. They were sitting around the roots, when he came down. Cora was petting the roots.

“The full moon is in two days, are you coming with us or not? Uncle Peter and Juliette are coming” Laura said. Little Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Mum said I can go if I want, but that I have to be careful” “I think you should go. I was eight too, when I ran on the full moon for the first time.” Seren replied. “Can I go run?” Cora asked and sat on the lap from Seren. “No, Cora. You're too small.” Laura answered. “No I am not! I am already four” Cora protested. “Whatever” Little Derek huffed, Laura and Seren laughed.

Suddenly Laura perked up. “You hear that?” Derek concentrated on his hearing. “Yeah. Mum's calling us for dinner” he then said. “Let's go” Seren stood up, the others too. Derek watched them climbing the stairs, almost running to Cora, catching her,when she was about to fall, but then she caught her balance and went up.   Laura shifted into her wolf form. She was an born alpha. The others didn't shift. It wasn't necessary Laura just liked to show her wolf off. They ran back to the Hale house. Little Derek stayed a while, his gaze was on the stump when another howl came. Little Derek turned and ran away.

Derek watched where his younger self was going, when he remembered. He remembered the location from the root cellar.  

He was back in reality, he jumped out of the bathtub, filling his lungs with air. “I know where it is! I know where the root cellar is.” Derek called. Everyone was up. Looking at him. “You where out a long time” Cora mumbled. “How long?” Derek wanted to know.

“Twenty hours.” Scott replied. “I was dead for twenty hours?!” Derek yelled. “Yes...” Isaac stared at the ground. “What is it? You left something out, haven't you?” Derek glared at everyone. He sniffed the air, then his face paled. He got to the front door, slamming it open. Derek ran out in the rain, with the rest following him panicked. He stopped abruptly. Derek stared blankly at the stone wall. The new moon is coming was written on it. Red color dripped from the wall, smearing from the rain. “It's blood.” Derek whispered. “Stiles' blood”

* * *

“Drink” Jennifer demanded, spilled water in Stiles' mouth. He choked. “I don't want you dead before I sacrifice you.” she smirked. On his two wrists were long cuts, which she healed immediately after she cut them to paint the wall.

“You are a sadistic little bitch” he hissed, but he was interrupted by his stomach growling. Jennifer's eyebrow went up. “Oh, is there someone hungry?” “Shut up!” Stiles groaned. “Why don't you give me food? Water, but no food. Are you really this evil?” Jennifer just rolled her eyes, turning around to leave but then Stiles gasped. “Wait a minute! You have to feed me! Or I am going to starve. I haven't eaten since two days, my body can't handle more” It was Stiles turn to smirk. “Whatever” Jennifer went up the stairs. “YO! Bring me some curly fries, two cheeseburgers and nuggets, alright? And a milkshake would be perfect” Jennifer shut the door loudly, then said. “You'll get bread” and Stiles' smirk dropped.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Derek suddenly shifted, his eyes flashed dangerously red. “Back off!” Scott yelled and pushed Deaton and Lydia back in the clinic. Isaac, Cora and Scott shifted also, looking at Derek. Derek attacked Scott, growling and smashed him to the ground. Isaac kicked his back, he howled in pain and scratched Isaac's chest. Cora gripped Derek's shoulder hard. “Derek!” she yelled but Derek pushed her to Scott. He held his head up, howling. So loud, that even Stiles, back in the woods in the root cell, can hear him.

“Derek.” he whispered, then a small tear rolled down his cheek. Out of the blue, Scott and Isaac both hung on Derek's back, making him drop on the ground. He growled, tried to escape but all betas, Cora, Isaac and Scott were holding him down. “Derek! Stiles is not dead alright? He is still alive, Jennifer will sacrifice him on the new moon. She wouldn't risk take too much blood. STILES IS STILL ALIVE” Cora screamed. Derek stopped moving, he shifted back again. His red eyes turned hazel. He stared at the betas, who were sitting exhausted next to him, breathing loudly. “I am so sorry.” Derek whimpered.  

Lydia and Deaton came out of the clinic again. Lydia crouched next to Scott and Isaac, looking if they were hurt. “What the hell happened?” she asked. “Derek's wolf came out. When he thought, Stiles was dead, he freaked out. Totally.” Deaton explained. “Why?” Isaac was confused. “Because Stiles us his anchor. His anchor to stay human.” Scott's eyes widen. “These things are real?” he asked. “Of course they are. When he thought Stiles is dead, the wolf took over his humanity” “What the hell” Lydia muttered. Deaton turned to Cora. “How did you know how to get him back?” he wanted to know. “Seren, my older sister, once had a boyfriend who got in a car crash. When she got the call from the ambulance, the same happened to her” Cora shrugged her shoulders. “Mom, said, the anchors can be different. Peter's anchor was our family. This is why he became a freak” “Good to know” Lydia muttered and Cora glared at her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jennifer came down the stairs to the root cellar with a bag of bread in her hand, Stiles was struggling and wiggling in the ropes, desperately trying to escape. “What are you doing?” Jennifer asked him. He looked up, his eyes were red, his face glistened from all the tears. “Let me go!” he yelled. “Why do you suddenly want to get out of here so bad?” Jennifer was warily, he was calm, even annoyed when she caught him, but suddenly he was so upset, mad. “Just, LET ME GO!” Jennifer jerked back, startled by the outburst, by the usually so calm boy. “I need to help him..” he mumbled, trying to open the knots. “Help who?” “DEREK! Dear god! Didn't you hear his howl. Something happened to him. Something bad I can tell” Stiles sobbed. Jennifer smirked. “Oh that. Of course I heard that. It was probably because he recognized the scent of blood on the wall. Maybe he thought I already killed you. He definitely freaked out” Stiles glared at her, with tears in his eyes. “Why?” “Because you're his anchor.” “His anchor to stay human” Stiles mumbled. “You know about that?” she seemed surprised. “Yes?! I researched that once” he replied. “Anyway. Here's your bread” Jennifer said and tossed the bread in his lap, then crouching down to secure the knots. Stiles winced.   “Don't worry. In a few hours you're dead” she promised him and left.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“How can we stop her?” Derek asked, fully normal again. “Well, usually you could easily kill her, but now when she has like all the power from the sacrifices” Deaton was thinking. “Could you maybe think faster. It's not like Stiles isn't in death risk or something” Derek replied harsh. “You sarcastic little shit. Now I get why Stiles likes you” Lydia gave him a side glance. Derek's face took a little bit of color. “He doesn't like me” Derek grumbles. Lydia gave him the 'oh really' look and raised her eyebrows. But before she could let any word out, Deaton looked at both of them. “Could you please move that conversation until after we saved Stiles?” Scott's face held a hopefull expression. “There might be a way, yes” Deaton admitted. “So, spill”  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stiles opened his eyes. For the two days he was here, this was the only time he could sleep. He could feel a tickle in his stomach. Stiles knew it was time. It was new moon. The werewolves won't loose all their power like at the lunar eclipse, but their powers will be weakened. Their hearing smelling, vision and also they will heal slower. Perfect for Jennifer fighting werewolves. The door opened , Stiles squinted his eyes. “Showtime” Jennifer called getting down the stairs. “Finally” Stiles grumbled. She broke the knots and as soon as they fell off, Stiles pushed her away, running up the stairs, calling for Derek. “DEREK!!!! I AM HERE!!!” He called but before he could do anything else, Jennifer kicked him in the back, tying his hands together. “Remember me to torture you” she hissed.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Derek, Isaac, Cora and Scott were walking through the woods, when suddenly Derek stopped. “Did you hear that?” he whispered. “That was Stiles” now they were running. Then, finally they could see Jennifer tying Stiles to a tree. “Stiles!” Scott yelled. Both Jennifer and Stiles were turning around. “Guys!” Stiles cried. “Well, I expected you earlier” Jennifer whispered, her eyes turning white. She shifted into her darach form. They all were facing each other (well, except of Stiles. He was still tied to the tree obviously) Derek growled and attacked her. Jennifer threw him on the floor, Scott was clawing her back, she cried in pain and tripped him, kicked his stomach.   Isaac climbed on a tree, jumping on her. Jennifer was lying on the ground, Cora scratching her body, but Jennifer got up and slammed both Cora and Isaac away. Scott's eyes flashed dangerously yellow, spitting blood he growled, raising one hand, clawing her face. Jennifer shouted. She punched him in the face. Scott fell down, he was unconscious.

“Scott! What did you do, bitch?!!!” Stiles yelled, moving and kicking his feet. Derek bit her leg, she raised her leg and kicked him off, Derek slammed against a tree. Stiles winced, started to sob. “Stop!” He cried. Isaac grabbed her arm, twisting it until there was a disgusting sound. Jennifer screeched, Cora slamming her claws through her body. Jennifer grabbed Cora's and Isaac's head slamming them both together. They sank to the ground, with an awful head injury.  

“NO! Guys!!” Stiles yelled. Jennifer turned around smirking. “Well, that was fun” she said, cracking her arm back. “Fuck off!” Stiles yelled. “One last word...?” she whispered, whipping out a sharp knife. She put the knife around his neck, but claws slung around hers. It was Derek. Jennifer turned in his hand, jabbing the knife into his chest. Stiles cried out loud, feeling more pain than Derek. Derek sank to the ground. Jennifer pushed the knife deeper.

“Back off!!!” Stiles said calmly, but Jennifer just laughed. “I said... BACK OFF!!!!” Stiles yelled. A bright light blended Jennifer. She dropped the knife, covering her eyes.   When the light disappeared, she looked up. Stiles was standing there, not tied around the tree anymore.

“What...?! What did you do!” she whispered. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know... I just know, that I am going to kill you!” he answered. Jennifer slammed both her hand against him, nothing happened. “Interesting.” Stiles watched her and then kicked her in the stomach. He pressed her against a tree, he strangled her. “What are you?” she choked out. “I really don't know. What did you say I am? A spark? Probably. Deaton said, I am not human, but my abilities were growing, I had no idea how to use them. I think I can only use them like in a very serious situation. That was serious. Well, I talked too much already...” Stiles closed his eyes, Jennifer watching him with wide eyes. The light he was producing, went over Jennifer. Her eyes widened. The color left her face and her head was sinking. Stiles dropped her, wiping his hands on his pants off. “Freaking bitch” her murmured.   Stiles then quickly hurried to Derek, examining his wound. It was pretty bad. Stiles put his hand softly on his chest, giving the light to his wound. The wound healed immediately, and Derek's eyes fluttered. “You're okay” he whispered. Stiles helped him sitting up.

“What happened?” Derek asked, looking at Jennifer's dead body. “It's a long story, short: I saved your asses once again” Stiles smirked. “Stiles, just shut the hell up” Derek kissed him softly. Stiles was shocked but then kissed him back. The kiss lasted like forever, but they pulled away, when they hear Scott groaning. Stiles ran to him. “Dude! Are you alright?”. “Are you alright?!” Scott asked back. The blood was still dripping from his nose. “Let me fix that” Stiles healed Scott's nose and Scott looked at him in surprise. “How the hell did you do that?” Stiles just laughed. “Just let get Cora and Isaac the hell out of here. I am starving."   They woke up Cora and Isaac, Stiles healing their injuries and then they headed back. Deaton was still in his clinic when they entered. He smiled at the sight of them.

“I see you managed it... Stiles did you use your abilities?” Stiles nodded sheepishly. Cora and Isaac lied down onto the table, still feeling dizzy. “Not to interrupt something, but can I like get food. This crazy bitch starved me... I want curly fries.” Stiles said. “I'll drive you” Derek offered. “I am coming with you.” Scott agreed. Isaac, grabbed his arm softly, gave him a look. “Oh actually, I am not... Still feeling a bit sick.” Scott lied sitting down. “Okay! See you later guys!” Stiles waved walking to Derek's car.   They were waiting in the car, which was in the drive in of Stiles' favorite fast food restaurant. “You have dried blood on your cheek” Derek noticed and tried to rub it off Stiles' cheek. “I don't care” Stiles said softly, grabbing his hands. They were looking at each other. “I love you” Derek blurted out. Stiles smiled, kissing him.  

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I really hope you liked it, I was so exhausted, like really! :)  
> See ya soon


End file.
